Applying false eyelashes is handling and applying false eyelashes can be cumbersome, messy, and inaccurate. With currently available products, applying false eyelashes takes skill and practice. One must use glue to adhere the false eyelashes to the eyelids. One must let the glue achieve the correct amount of “tackiness” and then apply without gumming up the eyelashes and ruining the product, or worse, damaging the eye itself. Although there are false eyelashes available with self-adhesive glue already on the lashes, these leave the glue residue on the real eyelashes and can result in removing the person's own lashes along with the false eyelashes.
Previous attempts to address these issues include false eyelash strips, which may include predetermined doses of adhesive. The strips are generally provided in predetermined lengths, which may not match the length of the eyelid to which they are applied. Also, the base of the strip of false lashes is readily visible, which reduces their natural appearance. False eyelash dispensers have been employed, which may include a cutting means for obtaining a more accurate length for application to the eyelid. But again, the base of the strip, or backbone, remains visible, and the device requires some skill on the part of the user to properly measure the strip before application. This creates a large margin for user error and does not overcome limits to the natural appearance of the false lashes.
To be applied effectively, and with a natural appearance, a false eyelash needs to be delivered to an eyelash or eyelid as individual lashes or lash clusters. The invention herein provides such lashes in a form-factor which enables easy application.